


Через стекло, а не на стекле

by adella_green



Category: Original Work
Genre: Astronomy, F/F, Harvard computers, Stars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green
Summary: Рассказ о Гарвардских вычислительницах
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Через стекло, а не на стекле

Закат - внезапно алый, в небе, пустом, почти без облаков (хотя весь день шёл дождь) - уже давно закончился, закончились и сумерки, а я всё сидела над книгой. Читать при свете одной только свечи не стоило, но я не могла оторваться.  
Я редко читаю художественную литературу, обычно учебники, монографии или свежие научные статьи (если удаётся их ухватить). Однако "Современный Прометей" затягивал меня всё сильнее и сильнее с каждой страницей.  
Оставалась последняя глава, и я вся горела от ненависти к Франкенштейну за то, что он предал идеалы науки. Вдруг в дверь постучали - тихо, но я всё равно испугалась, вздрогнула и чуть не порвала лист, который переворачивала в тот момент.  
\- Открыто, - ответила я на стук громким шепотом.  
Дверь осторожно открыли, и в комнату вошла Сибил. Сердце (как обычно в последнее время) тихо ёкнуло.  
\- Хелен, ты опять не бережёшь глаза, - вздохнула она вместо приветствия.  
\- Это всё твоя Мэри Шелли, - притворно возмутилась я.  
\- Рада, что ты помнишь мои советы, но завтра тебе весь день снова рассматривать пластинки.  
\- Всё лучше, чем переписывать данные в каталог… Но я уже собиралась лечь спать, честно.  
\- А я как раз пришла этому помешать, - заговорщицки улыбнулась Сибил.  
Я с недоумением посмотрела на неё. Похождения, тем более ночные, были не в её привычках.  
\- Небо очень чистое, звёзды как на ладони, - явно намекая, начала она.  
Я покачала головой. Сибил продолжила:  
\- Август - самое лучшее время для астрономических наблюдений.  
Я всё ещё не понимала, и тогда она сунула руку в карман юбки. Там что-то зазвенело.  
\- В общем, - с нетерпением почти выпалила она, - я стащила ключи.  
Мои глаза распахнулись. Я догадалась.  
\- От башни?  
\- Да! - еле скрывая гордость, ответила Сибил.  
Я издала неуверенный звук. Обещающееся приключение было заманчиво, но сулило и опасности.  
\- Давай, пойдём, - заумоляла подруга. - Когда такой шанс ещё выпадет! Тем более, ключи уже у меня.  
\- Но если там кто-то будет?  
\- На сегодня никаких наблюдений не планировали, никто не ожидал, что дождь закончится раньше утра.  
Обстоятельства действительно складывались удачно. Нет, не так. Совпадения были удивительны. Чистое небо, свободная обсерватория, добытые ключи…  
Я решительно встала.  
\- Пойдём.

От студенческого общежития нам пришлось бы идти дольше, но на время каникул нам разрешили поселиться в общежитии для преподавателей. Мы с радостью сменили комнаты для четверых на личные покои. Теперь, правда, мы не могли болтать с Сибил ночи напролёт, зато не мешали этим больше недовольным соседкам.  
Но преимущества личной комнаты всё равно были неисчислимы. Мы радовались ещё тогда, когда нам вообще разрешили поселиться в Гарвардском кампусе бесплатно - снимать жильё поблизости или добираться из Кембриджа на наши 30 центов в час мы себе, конечно, позволить не могли - а тут собственная территория!  
Итак, держась за руки, мы прокрались (пробежали) по лабиринту из небольших зданий и под конец даже рискнули срезать путь через газон. Башня обсерватории не охранялась, ведь оттуда сложно было что-то украсть, все студенты-вандалы разъехались по домам, а то, что туда могут незаконно проникнуть женщины, никому не пришло в голову.  
Сибил достала ключи и, беззвучно, ликующе смеясь, за полминуты открыла двери. Мы вошли в башню осторожно, чтобы наши шаги не отдавались эхом.  
Когда мы только заступали на должность вычислительниц, нам провели экскурсию и продемонстрировали телескопы, но даже и не в первый раз они поражали своим видом. Такие огромные и сложные устройства - но всё ещё тяжело поверить, что с их помощью можно видеть и фотографировать невообразимо далёкие звёзды.  
Мне только сейчас пришла мысль о новом препятствии. До этого нам не удавалось даже потрогать телескоп, не говоря уже о том, чтобы научиться его фокусировать. Но я надеялась, что Сибил с её инженерным мышлением быстро с этим разберётся.  
Но на самом деле, нам было достаточно взглянуть и только на тот кусочек космоса, который был виден в телескоп, настроенный ещё в прошлый раз.  
Сибил галантно взмахнула рукой и пропустила меня к окуляру. Я так волновалась, что лишь еле слышно пробормотала какую-то благодарность.  
Я не сразу сообразила, лучше ли смотреть без очков или с ними. В итоге я их сняла и чуть не уронила, когда наконец увидела звёзды.  
\- Сибил, это же…  
\- Тс-с-с, не порти мне удовольствие, я хочу догадаться сама!  
\- Тогда смотри быстрее!  
Мне не хотелось так скоро отрываться от окуляра, однако больше я хотела, чтобы Сибил тоже наконец увидела то, что увидела я.  
\- Сердце Карла? - не совсем уверенно спросила Сибил через минуту.  
\- Мне кажется, да. Положение на небе совпадает, и цвет…

Мы ещё с полчаса по очереди смотрели в окуляр, обсуждали Сердце Карла и сетовали на то, что не могли изменить направление телескопа. Но потом, как это было ни удивительно, это занятие нам приелось.  
Меня до сих пор немного трясло от восторга и умственного возбуждения, к которым примешивался ещё и азарт от нарушения правил. Это, правда, не помешало мне произвести некоторые расчёты.  
\- Сибил, уже скоро рассвет. Нам пора возвращаться.  
Мы стояли совсем рядом друг с другом, лицом к лицу, и она вдруг загадочно посмотрела на меня.  
\- Хелен… я хотела кое-что тебе сказать, - проговорила она, но в противоречие этим словам замолчала.  
Я спокойно ждала. Но на самом деле, это спокойствие было напускным: недавние яркие эмоции отошли на задний план, но в груди что-то сжалось.  
Сибил чуть наклонилась и посмотрела мне прямо в глаза.  
\- Надеюсь, я смогла тебя порадовать.  
Я нашла в себе силы только кивнуть, хотя слов благодарности хватило бы на целую речь.  
Сибил тихо вздохнула, подняла руки и сняла с меня очки. Наши лица были так близко, что без очков я видела её глаза даже чётче. Я давно выучила все оттенки зелёного и коричневого в её радужках, и сейчас было так темно, что мне как раз пришлось восстанавливать их по памяти.  
Я осторожно обхватила запястья Сибил и притянула её ещё чуть ближе. Сердце билось так сильно, что казалось, будто оно мечется по всей грудной клетке.  
Сибил всегда была менее терпеливой, чем я, и поэтому именно её губы первыми коснулись моих.  
В голове с бешеной скоростью кружились мысли. Часть из них была о том, что я сама до сего момента не знала, как мне это было нужно. Часть - о том, что сегодня мы нарушили гораздо больше правил, чем планировали. Часть - о том, какими тёплыми… Нет, это были не мысли даже, только ощущения.  
Возможно, я немного прослезилась. Возможно, ответила на поцелуй слишком энергично - Сибил вздрогнула. Но я не отпустила её руки, и она не отстранилась.  
Когда в лёгких начал заканчиваться воздух, Сибил чуть отклонилась и затем крепко обняла меня.  
\- Скоро рассвет, - пробормотала она мне в плечо. - Пора идти.  
Но мы не сдвинулись с места.


End file.
